She's in Love With the Boy
by CherryWolf-chan
Summary: It's her daddy's duty to treat her boyfriend like dirt. But what if she decides that he's been her boyfriend long enough...what if she decides he needs a new title? What will her daddy do then? Based on song "She's in Love With the Boy" By Trisha Yearwood


AN: Hey, long time no see everyone. This is just a little thing that's been swimming around in my head for a while now, so I thought I'd get it out for all of you. It's technically a songfic, but it's not one of those silly things with half a sentence between lyrics; I'm rather happy with how it turned out actually. Enjoy!

**Pages: 12  
>Words: 3 907<strong>

**Disclaimer:**

The song I used for this fic is **She's In Love With The Boy, By: Trisha Yearwood  
><strong>All the character's except Kathleen and Thomas belong to the wonderful J. K. Rowling. 

Draco Malfoy looked on as his only daughter, his little princess Kathleen Black Malfoy rocked back and forth on the manor's porch swing. He smiled affectionately as she sighed in boredom, and got up to join her.

_**Katie's sittin' on her old front porch**_

Kathleen, or Katie as she preferred to be called, was bored to her wit's end. She had just graduated from Hogwarts a week ago, and was already bored to tears. She sat on her favourite childhood swing and watched as the house elves of the manor (now with proper pay and vacation time thanks to her darling mother Hermione) ran to and fro trimming, and cutting, and all in all fixing up any imperfections in the front lawn.

Malfoys are always perfect in every-way her granddaddy Lucius always said.

_**Watchin' the chickens peck the ground**_

She looked up as she heard the door open. She broke out in a toothy grin as she saw it was her daddy coming out to join her.

Seeing that grin, Draco was immediately taken back to Kathleen at age five, grinning at him like she held the world in her tiny fist...which admittedly, she did. She was after all the only daughter of Draco Malfoy, the only granddaughter of the reformed Lucius Malfoy, and she had had them both wrapped snugly around her pinky finger from the first moment they laid eyes on her wrinkled, pink, screaming, bald, naked form.

What Kathleen wanted...Kathleen got.

End of story.

No if's, and's or but's about it.

_**There ain't a whole lot goin' on tonight  
>In this one-horse town<strong>_

As the Malfoy Manor was in Wiltshire, they really had nothing to do. The closest neighbour was an hour in any direction. Solitude was an important thing to the Malfoys. Kathleen however, having taken after her mother, liked to be around people. That was a stark difference from most of her family. So when Draco walked out to join her she couldn't help but grin up at him.

_The very same grin that got her that 50 000 galleon diamond tiara (that she could barely hold her head up while wearing) for her sixteenth birthday_, Draco thought ruefully.

_**Over yonder, comin' up the road**_

Suddenly they heard the sputtering of an old and decrepit engine. Both looked up; one with joy and excitement dancing in her gaze, and the other with contempt and superiority in his. One had a smile, the other a sneer. One was Kathleen. The other was Draco.

A very agitated Draco.

_**In a beat-up Chevy truck**_

Down from the sky came a blue little wreck of a car. Draco wouldn't even call it a car really. The thing looked like it had gone ten rounds with a hippogriff. It was...

Yes, you guessed it. It was the old beat up flying car that Ron and Harry managed to lose in their 3rd year. The centaurs had retrieved it after the final battle was over, complaining that it was scaring the wildlife of the Forbidden Forest.

_**Her boyfriend Tommy, he's layin' on the horn  
>Splashin' through the mud and the muck<strong>_

The car landed and the driver blared the horn, just in case the flying car hadn't already gained the attention of the two lone Malfoy's.

Draco secretly thought the driver did it just to vex him.

Once the engine settled down out of the car came Thomas Andrew Weasely.

The offspring of Weaselbee the smarmy baboon, and Brown, the Hogwart's whore, Draco thought with disgust.

Of course he was just being nasty because that "offspring" was dating his baby girl. Until that time when they became an item, he got on swimmingly with Ron, loved Lavender like a sister, and thought of Tom Tom-as he had affectionately called him- as his own.

While the Weasley's now had the money to provide the best possible life for their family, they still wanted their children to learn the value of a Galleon, and they were made to work summer jobs and Thomas as the oldest was given his grandad's pride and joy when he learned to drive.

_**Her daddy says  
>He ain't worth a lick<br>When it comes to brains  
>He got the short end of the stick<br>But Katie's young  
>And, man, she just don't care<br>She'd follow Tommy anywhere  
>She's in love with the boy<br>She's in love with the boy  
>She's in love with the boy<br>And even if they have to run away  
>She's gonna marry that boy someday<strong>_

Draco just knew that boy was bad for his daughter. Why, he was the one who persuaded her into stealing her first cookie at the tender age of two! Imagine! Draco's darling daughter; a cookie-kleptomaniac! The horror!

Hermione, his beloved wife had shaken her head at his antics, and told him he was too old to be eating so many sweets before bed; she didn't see anything wrong with it...at the time. Bless her little heart, she was so naive. But Draco knew it was only the beginning! He KNEW one day his baby girl would do something so untoward that...

At that point Hermione silencio'd him and went to sleep.

_**Katie and Tommy at the drive-in movie  
>Parked in the very last row<strong>_

Tommy and Katie were out on a date. Tommy had decided to "go muggle" so-to-speak because he wanted to do something new. So he found the only old style drive in theatre left in England, and took her there.

_**They're too busy holdin' on to one another  
>To even care about the show<strong>_

No one noticed them land inconspicuously at the back of the almost empty theatre. However there was an old couple who had been coming there for years; one whose own lifetime romance had begun at that very same theatre. They noticed something. They noticed the love in his eyes, the adoration in her smile, the way Tommy and Katie held each other.

That old couple looked at each other with knowing smiles, and shared a kiss in silent congratulations for the teens; for they knew what would happen tonight. They could see it in the way he nervously shifted his right hand and eyes to his pocket every few minutes.

_**Later on, outside the Tastee Freeze**_

To end off their date, Tommy took his lady-love to Florian Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. By now she had noticed his nervousness and wondered what was wrong.

_**Tommy slips somethin' on her hand**_

Just as she was about to ask if he was feeling sick and wanted to go home, Tommy took Katie's hand and slid something onto her finger. At first it was too big, then it shrunk and she could tell it was a ring.

Tommy then removed his hand from hers.

_**He says, my high school ring will have to do  
>'Til I can buy a wedding band<strong>_

"Katie, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I don't have the money yet for a real ring, but until I do, I would be honoured if you would wear my Hogwarts class ring as a symbol that you're taken..._officially_. Kathleen Black Malfoy, will you do me the honour of being my wife?"

Poor Tommy trembled waiting for her answer.

"My answer of course is yes, but I do believe it inconsequential one way or the other if I am to become a widow before we are even wed," drawled Katie wryly.

Eloquent wording, and a deranged sense of humour...when Hogwarts had been informed they would have a little Granger-Malfoy mix attending in eleven years Headmaster Dumbledore promptly announced that after another decade he would retire to the Bahamas.

Professor Snape would join him at that time...for a seven year sabbatical.

Madame Pomfrey would have joined had there not been the fear that a combination of Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy would not only be hurting herself all over the place, but sending other students as well to the hospital wing with fatal injuries...because she "read ahead."

Speaking of reading, Madame Pince was found some time later hiding in the stacks in the restricted section crying her eyes out. She was mumbling something about "Granger", "restricted section", "hoodlum", "Malfoy" and "my books!"

Anyway...back to Katie and Tommy...

Tommy was so delirious with happiness he didn't even understand what she meant, and told her as much.

"Well dear, in case you forgot, I am the only child of Draconis Lucius Malfoy; the only grandchild of Lucius Abraxus Malfoy, and the first daughter to be born to the Prestigious House of Malfoy since 1466. I dare say my daddy, granddaddy, and the portraits of my however many great granddaddies will have quite a bit to say to you," sighed Katie.

Tommy smirked, scarily reminiscent of his once-favourite "Uncie Dragon."

"Your mum and granny are on my side. And regardless of the Malfoy family rules...you and I both know your mum and grandmum exact a tight hold on the old ball 'n' chain."

"And you think you'll be any different?"

"I'm a Weasley my love...I was born knowing not to fight the natural course of marriage."

"Which is?"

"I'm always right...except when you say otherwise!"

"Good boy."_****_

_**Her daddy says  
>He ain't worth a lick<br>When it comes to brains  
>He got the short end of the stick<br>But Katie's young  
>And, man, she just don't care<br>She'd follow Tommy anywhere  
>She's in love with the boy<br>She's in love with the boy  
>She's in love with the boy<br>And even if they have to run away  
>She's gonna marry that boy someday<strong>_

Katie and Tommy spent the rest of the night talking, and making wedding plans and lists, and seating arrangements, and planning how to get Tommy out of the house before Draco got a hold of him.

Before they knew it, it was midnight._****_

_**Her daddy's waitin' up 'til half past twelve**_

Draco paced up and down the entrance hall. It was twelve-fucking-thirty in the bloody-fucking-morning. Did he know where his daughter was? No. All he knew was that she was out and about with that ape-faced git his wife called a "sweet and respectable young man."

Sweet and respectable young men didn't keep his daughter out until all hours of the night. They brought her home promptly by 7:00pm for her bedtime as Chadwick Michael Zabini had after his **CHAPERONED** birthday party.

Hermione patiently pointed out it was Chad's 4th birthday party...and Katie had been 3.

Draco sneered at his wife and started muttering about well brought-up proper young ladies and their beauty sleep being essential to their health...and horny little Weasley's being detrimental to it.

_**When they come sneakin' up the walk**_

As Hermione was getting more and more certain that she was actually seeing the beginnings of a groove forming in the ground where Draco had been pacing, she spotted movement out the front window, and braced herself for the coming typhoon.

Katie and Tommy walked right up to the front door. The original plan had been to sneak in, but that idea was scrapped when Katie saw her mum in the front window giving her a pitying look.

She know there was no point in sneaking...she may have been the daughter of the sneakiest Slytherin Hogwarts had seen since Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. And she may have learned everything she knew about sneaking from him. But just because he taught her everything she knew...didn't mean he taught her everything _he_ knew. That had been proven during Christmas holidays, when Tommy tried to sneak in through her window via broom...and had sounded all manner of sirens over the grounds. That resulted in her father and grandfather bursting into her room, wands at the ready, her granny and mum sentencing them to the guest rooms for the remainder of the month, and Ronald and Lavender Weasley getting a personal Malfoy house call at three in the morning about their "horny bastard of a child,"

_**He says, young lady, get on up to your room  
>While me and junior have a talk<strong>_

Draco demanded Katie to go to her room, not once taking his eyes off Tommy.

"Weaselbee Jr. and I need to chat."

"NO DADDY! Enough is enough. Tommy has proposed to me and we're going to get married. I love him daddy; why can't you see that? Why can't you just let me be happy?"

"Of course I want you to be happy! But he isn't good enough for you! He's not worthy of you, and he's a bloody idiot to boot!"

Tommy, being the smart boy he is, decided to stay out of this...even if he had to listen to insults. Rather insults than have his spleen be shoved down his throat, and pulled out the other end.

_**Mama breaks in, says, don't lose your temper**_

Hermione finally broke in.

"Draco she's RIGHT! Enough is bloody enough; she's NOT a little girl anymore!"

Draco gaped at her betrayal before gathering his bearings and rebuking, "but she's still MY little girl regardless of what YOU think!"

Hermione blanched at his tone, and in a calm voice asked him something she should have thought to ask years ago..."Fine then Draco. Let's say you're right...tell me now; who _is_ good enough for her if not Tommy?"

Draco opened his mouth to tell her exactly who was...and paused...

He perked up then tried again, opened his mouth...and...

Hermione tapped her wand against her thigh, "well Malfoy? I'm waiting...who's good enough for your daughter?"

Draco finally gave in to the inevitable and sighed, half collapsing into the recliner behind him, "No one...no one on this fucking planet is or ever will be good enough for my Kit Kat..."

Just the thought of it caused him to subconsciously dredge up Katie's childhood nickname. One which she had practically forced him to let go of when she found out he was calling her by the name of a _chocolate_ of all the most ridiculous things.

_**It wasn't very long ago**_

Hermione came over to him and sat astride his lap. Momentarily ignoring her daughter and her son-in-law apparent, she ran her fingers through his hair trying to soothe him.

When he finally took his head out of his hands and looked at her she smiled at him and asked, "Love do you remember when you and I were dating? How my father reacted to the news? The black eye he gave you? How he reacted even worse after he found out you were indeed _that_ Draco Malfoy? The broken nose? How he reacted when we told him we wanted to get married? The broken _arm_?"

Draco looked at her wearily; her father still didn't like him very much. He was pretty sure he only tolerated him because Draco was the means which got him the granddaughter he so adored.

"How could I forget?" he asked wearily.

Hermione sighed and asked him if he remembered her father's reasoning for his actions all those times.

Not knowing why she was bringing this embarrassment up in front of the kids he reluctantly answered her.

_**When you yourself was just a hayseed plough-boy  
>Who didn't have a row to hoe<strong>_

_**My daddy said  
>You wasn't worth a lick<br>When it came to brains  
>You got the short end of the stick<strong>_

"He said I wasn't worthy of you. And he was right. He said I was a bloody blooming idiot who couldn't be your intellectual match because it took me 6 years of stupidity to realize you were the most amazing thing to have ever walked the halls of Hogwarts. And again he was right. He said I was undeserving of you because I tormented you and called you 'm-mud-mudblood' and spent those first six years making you feel like you were nothing. That I caused you to spend half your vacations home crying because you thought you'd never fit into the world you had grown to love. Right again. Is there any point to this Hermione? All you're having me do is point out why you should have listened to your father and gone against your teenage urges and not married me. Because I _am_ all those things he said."

_**But he was wrong**_

Hermione grinned at him cheekily, "You forgot something Draco."

"What? Oh...right...you're also too beautiful for me to ever deserve you..."

Hermione huffed and gave him a wallop over the back of his head. "No Draco. You are worthy of me; you're worthy of everything you ever wanted. You aren't stupid; just a little slow sometimes. But that comes with being a male so I forgive you. And you may have bullied me for all those years...but you've more than made up for it. No, I'm referring to the one thing that my father was _most_ wrong about. He said that you would never be able to keep me happy. Draco you have never once since we got together given me a single ounce of heartache. You've given me nothing but fiery passion. Passion for me...which proves you worthy. Passionate, stimulating arguments that lasted for days...because _you_ are my only intellectual match. Passion for our lives together to go harmoniously.; passion which gave me our daughter. That passion has more than made up for anything you possibly put me through in school. And as for looks...babe you could waltz into Hogwarts with the students come September. The kids would think you were a transferring seventh year, the professors would think they were reliving a nightmare, and all the girls would be dying to get into your pants. You look _that_ delectable. So you see Draco...daddy was wrong."

_**And, honey, you are, too**_

Hermione continued as he gazed at her reverently, "And Draco...this time it may be a different daddy, and a different baby girl. But the story remains the same. Daddy is wrong again...just take a look," and she gestured to the two- now- young adults as they ignored the older wizard and witch and instead focused on each other.

_**Katie looks at Tommy  
>Like I still look at you<strong>_

Draco took her advice and finally, really, _looked_ at his daughter and her boyfriend.

Draco's eyes widened in recognition, "That look...I've seen it before. I've seen it every day for the last twenty years...every time I looked into your eyes Hermione..."

Hermione sighed contently as her husband finally started to understand, "and do you know what I see every time I look at him when he's with Katie? I see a different boy...about the same height, but blond, and charming to a fault. I see the same look in Tommy's eyes that I saw for the first time in that blond boys' eyes so many years ago. The look I still see when that blond boy, now man looks at me while we sit at dinner, when we go out with friends, when he thinks I'm sleeping or when he thinks I don't know he's there while I'm reading."

"Draco my love, he may not deserve her, but he's the closest you'll ever get to someone who does. And you know it."

_**She's in love with the boy  
>She's in love with the boy<br>She's in love with the boy  
>What's meant to be will always find a way<strong>_

Sighing, Draco finally conceded that he had lost a war that had been waged while his daughter was still at Hogwarts.

"Katie?"

"Yes daddy?"

"I couldn't think of anyone who could be any better for you than Tommy. And I give you both my blessing...on two conditions; one for each of you."

Katie and Tommy looked at each other, then at Hermione confusedly. All she offered them was a secretive smile, indicating she had heard these conditions before, and she had...many years ago.

The couple looked to Draco and they hesitantly nodded for him to continue.

"From Katie...I want my Kit Kat back...no negotiation. Either I'm able to regale the reception with stories of my Kit Kat and Tom-Tom, rather than Katie and Tommy...or it's no dice."

Katie shook her head at his antics, knowing it was his way of forever keeping her his little girl in his eyes, and enthusiastically agreed.

Draco gave her a bear hug that only a daddy is capable of and turned to his soon to be son-in-law and told him flat out, "and you have to vow...that you will treat all your daughters' boyfriends like I have always treated you...with cruel and scathing disdain. It's the only way you'll weed out the weak and find the one undeserving bastard...who's the least undeserving of the lot."

Tommy gave Draco a toothy grin and informed him, "thanks, but that's not necessary. I already have a list of everything that I'll do to make sure he's the least undeserving little bastard. And all her grandparents, great-uncles, uncles, and cousins will be a tremendous help I imagine."

Draco clapped Tommy on the shoulder proudly and moved to stand beside his wife. Then as she thought of something Katie asked her dad, "daddy...whatever _did_ make Gramps agree to you marrying mum?"

Hermione answered for him, snickering "let us just say that my mum's father had quite a few words for my father too when he came to him asking for mum's hand."

Tommy queried, "and what about the conditions?"

Draco smirked, and asked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "What? You think she actually _likes_ to be called 'Hermy-Belle'?"

_****_

_**She's in love with the boy  
>She's in love with the boy<br>She's in love with the boy  
>What's meant to be will always find a way<br>She's gonna marry that boy someday**_

_As they reached the end of the aisle, Draco kissed his daughter's cheek and gave her hand to her beau at the altar. He took his seat next to his wife, who was crying along with his mother as he and his father held their women close, their own eyes clouding over._

_After the confrontation in the hall it had been revealed that Lucius and Narcissa had been standing in an alcove the entire time... And Narcissa had also convinced Lucius to approve his granddaughter's choice. All it took was a little reminding of how he'd had to vault out her parlour window _while_ he accio'd his broom, nearly falling and breaking his neck. Why did he do this? Why, because he couldn't very well let her father's Avada for proposing to his daughter hit him now could he?_

"_You may now kiss the bride."_

_****_

_**She's in love with the boy**_

_There was absolute silence in the waiting room as they all awaited the news...woman, mother, and husband all having disappeared into the room hours ago._

_The door suddenly burst open, and Tommy stepped out. He ignored everyone as he walked up to Draco with a serious look on his face. He finally stopped, standing straight in front of his father-in-law._

_Suddenly he broke out in a grin and hugged a disgruntled Draco, who had not slept in a good few days._

_Draco's disposition however, brightened through the roof at the next twenty-five words to leave his son-in-law's mouth._

"_It'll be time for me to hold up my condition to the wedding in about fourteen years...along with a surprise someone else...granddaddy...squrared."_

_As the Weasley's whooped for joy over the first grandchildren, Draco asked their names._

"_Dracaena Lavender Weasley"_

"_Ronald Hermes Weasley"_

AN: Hey everyone, hope you liked my first fic in almost 7 years. This one has legible AN's too! LOL! And never forget; reviews make the world go round!


End file.
